Disaster Family
by Raina94
Summary: Jaejoong adalah namja cantik keturunan Betawi korea gimana kisah keluarganya yang di pimpin oleh babeh mandra dan kisah cintanya kepada Jung Yunho teman kakaknya sekaligus tetangganya itu
1. Chapter 1

Disaster Family

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rate :

T

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (park) yoochun

Babeh Mandra

Summary :

Jaejoong adalah namja cantik keturunan Betawi korea gimana kisah keluarganya yang di pimpin oleh babeh mandra dan kisah cintanya kepada Jung Yunho teman kakaknya sekaligus tetangganya itu

Disclamer :

Yunho Jaejoong saling memiliki

Warning :

Typo dan OOC sangat

Nb :

Aku kembali lagi dengan ff ke dua aku.

Fanfic ini terinpirasi dari film si deol anak betawi nah pas liat babeh mandra. Tadinya yang mau jadi babeh Jaejoong itu (Alm) babeh Binyamin.s

Eh tapi kurang elit kalau pake cast dengan orang yang udah Almarhum gitu

Ff ini di jamin bahasa yang di gunakan betawi asli

Dari pada lama langsung baca aja yah

.

.

.

.

.

**Disaster Family**

Menyebalkan waktu hari Minggu ku direbut sama babeh hanya untuk membantu menyuci mobil.

"Beh, kenapa harus nyuruh Joongie sih ? si Bang Yoochun kan lagi nganggur !"

"Abang mu kan lagi liburan semesteran !"

"Dih si babeh, lah emang rumah kita tempat wisata kali ya ? masa nyuruh anak yang kece gini sih nyuci mobil ?"

Hidup jadi anak blasteran beginilah jadinya, lahir dari sepasang suami isteri yang entah darimana asalnya, bapak asli betawi, ema asli Korea, untungnya aye sama si abang lebih mirip ama si mamih, ga tahu jadinya kalau bisa mirip si babeh

"Jaenap!"

"Babehhh, nama aye Jaejoong beh, demen baget sih manggil aye jaenap?,Lagian aye pan namja beh kenapa nyambung jadi Jaenap sih"  
"Supriiii sini lu !" panggil babeh.

Bang Yoochun yang lagi anteng didapur tiba-tiba nyelonong keruang tengah sambil ngacung-ngacungin pisau ditanganya, dan ngomong dengan suara beratnya

"Beh nama aye Yoochun beh, YOOCHUN !"

"Ajib, lu kejem amet ama orangtua Pri, kaga nyopan-nyopannya ya lu ngacung-ngacungin golok didepan muke babeh !"

"beh bisa kagak itu sabuk ijo diperut dilepas aja, malu kan ame tetangge !"

"Sebodo amat Pri, babeh kan asli anak betawi !"

"Yoochun ! beh !" ucap aye nyeleneng

"Supri !" babeh ga mau kalah

"Tapi beh kita kan hidup diSeoul , tetangge pada aneh ngelihatin babeh latihan silat pagi-pagi buta !"

"Gw kagak ngerti lo, nape bisa babeh kebujuk buat hidup disini ? babeh kaga ngerti tuh ama makanan disini masa daging sapi berubah nama jadi bulu babi ? !"

"BULGOGI babeh ! sejak kapan berubah jadi bulu babi ? ah si babeh ngerusak nama makanan aje !"

"Elu juga Jae, gw kan mau ngasih name lo Jaenap Sukarti , kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi Kim Jaejoong ? elu juga Pri, nama elu aslinya kan Supri Hidayat make ada acara dirubah jadi siapa sih nama lu ?"

"Ya Tuhan beh, nama anak sendiri aja kagak tau !"

"Bukanya kagak tahu, babeh kagak hapal-hapal !"

"KIM YOOCHUN!"

"Iye iye , tapi itu piso lo simpen dulu bisa kali ye, babeh ngeri ngeliatnye !".

Tahun 1993 babeh sama eomma kawin, dan sejak itu babeh dan eomma pindah keSeoul lantaran perjanjianya begitu. Udah 18 tahun aye tinggal disini, logat betawi selalu diajarin babeh ke aye maupun ke si bang Yoochun. Sebenernya babeh lancar ngomong Korea tapi bayangin aje ngomong Korea tapi pake logat betawi, disaster banget pan. Ya aslinya gw ama bang Yoochun jadi pinter juga logat betawi. Eomma kerja di perusahaan fashion, si babeh buka restoran gado-gado disini. Lihat dari mana entrognya ? ko bisa-bisa sieomma cinta banget ama si babeh ?

"Pri siapa noh didepan ?"

"BEH !" ujar bang Yoochun dengan suara husky nya

"iye iye cun-cun!"

"BEH , Yoochun!"

"Elu kaga bosenya-bosenya nodong babeh , tadi pake golok sekarang pake gunting rumput ! ampun deh gw idup disini diteror terus !"

"Itu kayanya tetangga baru beh !"

"Beneran ?"

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba si babeh nyelonong ninggalin bang Yoochun sendiri ngegunting rumput .

"Dih si babeh pasti kumat !" ujar bang yoochun garuk-garuk kepala.

"Asmekom tetangga baru !" babeh teriak so SKSD

"Anyeong haseyo !" si tetangga membalas ramah.

Bang Yoochun pun udah kaga kuat ngelihat tingkah laku babeh yang bener-bener betawi banget.

"Jae lo urus si babeh sono, abang kaga kuat !"

"Emang ngapain bang ?"

"Masa dia nyapa tetangga baru pake bahasa betawi mana ngerti tuh orang !"

Aye pun ngintip dari jendela , si babeh lagi sok asik sama tetangga buru. EH bujubuneng siapa tuh cowo ? kinclong amat gw kudu dapet pin bb nya.

"Joseonghamnida- joesunghamnida !" ucap aye seraya membungkuk berulang kali

"hah apa yang gosong ? si Supri masak kaga bener bukan ? bedebah tuh budak!" babeh pulang ke kandang

"Babehhh !"

2 orang pria dan wanita menatap babeh sedikit linglung.

"Maaf ayah saya sebenarnya bisa berbahasa Korea hanya sajaa …!"

"Kami mengerti dia berbicara apa, tapi logatnya kami tidak mengerti !"

"Maaf kan ayah saya !"

"Tidak apa-apa tapi Mandra-ssi orang yang baik, oyah sebentar Yunho kemari nak !"

"Wae appa ?"

Anjrit ni cowo sumpah beningggggggg, aduh-aduh mata gw kagak bisa ngedip , bang bantuin bang, bang aduh bang jangan madep ke gue bang aduh bang tanggung jawap kalo gue melting disini

"Nugu ?"

"Ini …"

"Kim Jaejoong imnida !"

"Ah ye, Jaejoong ini tetangga baru kita !"

"AH ne anyeong haseyo Jaejoong-ssi, joneun Jung Yunho imnida !"

Omaigat, ya Aloh ko bisa sih orangtuanya bikin anak seganteng dia, kalo ibaratnya dia kerak telor , spesial banget deh.

"Ah ye bangpasumnida !"

"Ne !".

Bang ajak aye ngobrol dong, kagak mau balik nih aye, bantuin bawain barang juga kagak ape-ape deh. BUJUBUNENG ! ni cowo ngapain nyengir ke gue ? kaki gw lemes. Babeh , Bang Yoochun, eomma kawinin gue sekarang juga ama ni cowo , beh kawinin GUE sekarang.

"Bujubuneng ! ups !"

"Mwo ? buu juu bhuu nhengg ?" tanya abang ganteng itu

"Ah aniya, boleh aku membantu ?"

"Tentu saja !"

Asik banget dah kalo kata Titi kamal mah, bang Yunho dangdutan yuuu ! _Najis lo _

Suara siapa itu ? njir serem.

"Kamu kelas berapa jae ?" tanya Bang Yunho yang lagi bawa setumpuk kardus didadanya

"Aku sekarang kelas 3 !" bang Yunho mau dong nempel didadanya.

"Aku baru saja akan kuliah !"

"Benarkah ? wah selamat ya !"

"Kau manis sekali Jae !"

Aduh bang Yunho cukup deh cukup bikin aye mati berdiri, ini tanggung jawab ! aye ngahalangin jalan ditangga, nahlo nanti kalo abang mau turun gimana ? gue kagak bisa gerak nih biarin deh biar bisa dipegang-pegang ama bang Yunho *ets. Udah udah gue harus nganterin ni kardus juga ke bang Yunho

"AAAAAAAAaaaaa !"

Buset dah siapa yang nyimpen karpet disini

BRAKKKK

Aduh sakit, ahhh badan aye sakit ah tulang gw patah, mampus aduh gue malu. Mana nungging lagi posenya buset dah ~

_Eh ko empuk yah ?_

"Jae,.. ce cepaatt bangggunn !" ucap orang dengan suara yang berat

"OMO ? Yunho-ssi? josenghamnida !" ucap aye belum mau bangkit malah nikmatin dadanya Yunho

"Ne Ne, kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan ? Bee Raa TT !" ah iya gue lupa

"Ah ye ye !" ucap aye bangkit sambil kepruk-keprukin baju.

Aduh bo ngelihat si bang Yunho tergeletak diatas lantai kaya gini, ko gw jadi ser seran yah ? aduh gimana dong ?disamber aja ato… ?

"Bantuu akuu !" hah ? disuruh megangin tanganya bukan ini? Pegang ga ya ? pengenya cium gamau megang aja .

"Ah ye !"

Asik gue megang tangannya. Menjalar megang-megang yang lain kaga yaaa ? -

"Jesunghamndia Yunho-ssi !"

"kau tidak apa-apa ? yasudah bisa ambilkan aku handuk itu ?"

"handuk ?"

Aye pun segera menyambar handuk yang menggantung dipagar tangga.

_Ya Aloh _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"OMO AIGOOOOO YUNHO-SSIIIIII !"

Aye kesandung lagi dikarpet yang sama bedebah banget ni karpet ! dasar kamprettt! Kammfreettt ! karena ga ada pegangan yang lain aye terpaksa megangin Luhan-ssi , ceritanya pengen narik bang Luhan biar jatuh terus kita peluk-pelukan dilantai .

"Yunho-ssii merosotttttttt !"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Aye pun langsung lari terbirit-birit ke luar, sumpah ni muka pasti merah banget baru kali ini aye ngelihat dalemanya cowo yah walau w sendiri juga cowo sih -_-"

.

.

.

"Jae? nape muke lo kaya bujur katel ?"

"beh bujur katel item kali !" jawab bang Yoochun yang entah kapan ada disini

"Beh joongie demen sama cowok !"

"HAH ?" bang Yoochun, babeh bersahutan

"Pokonya elu harus kawin pake adat betawi, ntar babeh importin tanjidor asli Jakarte !"

Aye ga bisa ngebayangin….. aye ama bang Yunho pake baju adat betawi yang merah-merah ntu, terus diarak-arak pake tanjidor keliling kampung busettt -_-

Dari semenjak kemerosotan 'anu'nya bang Yunho aye kaga berani ngeksis muka didepan bang Yunho, baru aja ketemu udah bikin gegara aje ampun deh lu Jae

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul jam 7 malam, dan aye masih asik ngintip dari jendela kamar aye yang paling atas, entah kebetulan atau takdir yang direncanakan (?)kamarnya bang Yunho juga sama kaya kamar aye sama-sama diatas. Dan dari tadi tuh bocah malang melintang mondar-mandir diatas , pasti lagi beberes barang, elu sih Jae niat bantuin malah bikin ngamuk orang ! bego ! bego !

"Jae ayo… !"

"Eoh ?"

Suara bang Yoochun yang berat bikin aye kaget, dikira ada jurig liwat.

Ngelihat bang Yoochun rapi jadi rada aneh nih " Eh buset bang mau kemana rapi bener ?" bang Yoochun masih kepruk-keprukin bajunya entah niat ngerapiin apa emang sengaja dikusutin ? "Eomma bilang kita mau ngunjungin tetangga baru !" "Oooohhhh gituu… Ee EEEHHHHHH ?" mata aye ngebulat masa iya ane harus ketemu lagi? mau ditaro dimana nih muka ? cari tong sampah cari tong sampah !

TOKKK TOKKK TOKK

Dari tadi orang-orang terus nyoba ngetok pintu percuma aye gak akan buka "Jae, waeyoo ?" tanya eomma. Eomma puhweesss ngertiin, aye malu, malu banget hari pertama kenal aja udah bikin malu, ntar dikira aye namja apaan coba ?

Cekrekkkkk

"EH BUSET BABEH ? ngapain bawa linggiss ?" aye panik ngelihat babeh uda ngacung-ngacungin linggis didepan pintu.

"Lah elu ngapain ngurung diri ? ema lo khawatir , eh ngapa lo masih pake baju tidur ? buru ganti pake baju yang manisan dikit !"

"Joongie, ga usah ikut aja ya beh, ne eomma ?!"

"Eh ape lu kata ? kaga ada, kaga baek tetangga baru kaga dikunjungin, buru lu ah ! Babeh tunggu dibawah !ema lu udah bawa kue buat tetangga baru !"

"beeehhhhh….." aye nyoba ngerajuk

"yaudah elu boleh dirumah, ngasalkan elu ikut latihan pencak silat sama babeh ! besok pagi !"

"TUNGGU JOONGIE DIBAWAH !"

Singkat cerita aye,bang Yoochun, babeh sama eomma udah ada didepan pintu rumahnya bang Yunho

Ting teng

"Mah, babeh udah ganteng ?"tanya babeh meyakinkan

"Ye yeoboo..!" dih kaga pantes , apa ? apa? Babeh dipanggil yeoboo ? #hueeekkkss

"Jae..Jaejoong!" sikut bang yeol. "Ape sih bang genit amat bisik-bisiknya ?",

"abang pengen tahu cowok lu itu, cakep kaga ?".

GLEK !

jrit gua lupa bang Yoochun orangnya slebor, nyesel tadi siang gua berkoar-koar. MAMPUS MAMPUS ! Harus nahan malu 2x. Tong sampah mana ? tong sampah mana ?

"Ahhhh anyeong haseyooo…" sapa orang dari dalam rumah. Kami ber-4 pun segera membungkuk dan membalas sapa

"Silahkan masuk silahkan…..!"

Hati dar der dor kaya gendang tanjidor, aduh gimana kalo ketemu bang Xieee Luueehaaaan, pasti dia marah gegara tadi siang.

"Ahhh ada tamu …?" jir, suara seksi yang bikin serem datang. Gua harus tenang dan rileks

"Jae ko badan lu tegap banget sih ? risih abang ngelihatnya ..!" beuhhh ! salah pose gua , oke aye rubah "Jae ko badan lu bungkuk amat ? kaya onta !" ni si abang minta dihajar pake tanjidor apa yakk ?

Dari dalam datang seorang wanita yang nyatanya tidak lebih cantik dari eomma aye, yang nyata cuman nih cowok yang pake baju putih garis-garis merah itu paling kece disini.

"Ini ada sedikit kue untuk menyambut kedatangan tetangga baru …." beri eomma

"Ah gamsahamnida, Yun bawa kedalam dan potong…"

"tidak usah, Jae, sana bantuin…."

JEDERRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Kepala aye yang asalnya nunduk langsung ngangkat seketika, kening udah mulai mengernyit . APA ? daritadi tuh aye coba ngehindar buat terjadinya kontakan dengan bang Yunho, kenapa ni mamake nyuruh aye motong kue ke dalam ? so asik si eomma, rumah siapa juga !

"Yasudah Yunho antar Jaejoong ya kedapur.."

"Nde eomma !"

Aduhhhhhh, bang Yoochun udah nyengir kuda. Daritadi si doi hebring banget ngomongin si Bang Jung Yunho, apa bang Yoochun suka juga sama bang Yunho ? oh no oh yessss, oh no ! no ! no ! bang Yunho kan milik gua. Terpaksa dan nih pantat yang udah adem ayem duduk disofa yang empuk, harus diangkat menuju dapur. GAGAL ! gagal ! gagal rencana gua buat ngehindarin bang Luhan, ah otteoke ? gue ga tahu malu ? apa ga punya maluu ? TEMPAT SAMPAH MANAAA ? BALIKIN WOYY !

Sejauh ini masih aman, si abang kece masih menebar senyum. Sampe dapur pun si abang kece masih kalem-kalem aja.

DEG ,

Aduh aduh duh duh ! kenapa dia harus senyum ke arah aye ? ape lupa ya kejadian tadi siang ? Ah ini gua aja keyadongan kali yaa ? ni abang yang jadi korban aja udah sante aj , lah gua ? hebringgg sangaddd…

"Hati-hati pisaunya tajam Mila…" Oh YEAY OH YESSS DIA HAPAL NAMA AYEE….. HURAAAAA #lempartopitoga

Duh ini, ga konsen jadinya…. Apanya yang ga indah ? ngelihat seorang pria tampan yang kelewat manis ini dengan konsen memotong-motong kue, wajahnya bener-bener lembut dan ramah. Ahhhhhhhh aye makin jatuh cinta. Wajahnya ini ngajak orang pengen nyosor, kayanya kalo disosor ni cowo bakal diam tak berkutik #evilsmirk

"JAEJOONG….!"

DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG

Bang kece megang tangan aye, ya Aloh ini bener-bener dipegang, kedengaran kaga yaa ? aduh jantung jangan berdetak dong ! eh salah ! salah ! kecilin hantamanya aye ga kuat disuruh deg-degan kaya gini. Aye makin terpesona aye cuman bisa nyegir-nyengir ga karuan ngelihat bang Yunhoo yanggg …. yangggg ?

"Jae sadar … JAEJOONG …!" aye pun segera menyadarkan diri "Ah ? eh ? waeyo ?" aduh kegap dah aye lagi asik mantengin wajahnya

" kau hampir menusuk pipimu dengan pisau ini…." , hah sumpehan ? ko bisa ? "Benarkah ?" beneran dah aye kaga nyadar ape-ape

"kau tidak apa-apa ? apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh ?" , "Yunnie !UPS !" …"awas pisaunyaaaa !" duh lagi-lagi ni pisau ngapa ngikut eksis aja sih, udah gue keceplosan ni pisau masih nempel aja ditangan untung aja kaga nyayat mulut. "Mi..miaannn Yunho-ssi…", aduh aye malu setengah mampus dah ! BENERANNN BUTUH TEMPAT SAMPAH !

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh memanggilku Yunnie, sekarang kita berteman ne ? sebentar aku bawakan dulu ini kedepan, kau tunggu disini !" with soft smile. AJE GILEEEEEEE MIMPI APA GUAAA SEMALAMMMM, TANJIDOR MANA ? AYOOO KAWININ GUA SEKARANG ARAK ARAK GUA SEKARANG! .

"_Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh memanggilku Yunnie"_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,

gua nari kaga karuannnn yaaaaa, YEAYYYYYY. YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU A-YOOOO AGFDJKVGHFJKWSGYUTRGHJDBHLEYKHUIFGJSKJDHMBWOUIKJH

"Jaejoong ?" aduh mampus ke gap dah gua, mana ini pose gua lagi kaya rocker ngegenjreng gitar.

"Hehheheh ..!" senyum gua ga nahan ciinn, cuman bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang ga gatel, malah jatuhnya jadi sakit . Kuku gua kan tajem kaya trio macan

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat waktu bang kece sekeluarga udah tinggal 2 bulan disini, bang Yoochun udah jadi temen deket sama bang Yunho karena mereka seumuran, udah lumrah kalo bang Yunho main kerumah buat ngecengin gua #PLAK! Bukan ! bukan ! maksudnya gua yang ngecengin #PLAK LAGI ! bukan ! bukan ! cuman buat main ama bang Yoochun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan ini menjadi sisi positif buat aye, buat ngelihatn wajahnya UNLIMITED ! selain itu aye juga jadi nambah dekettt pastinyaaa.

Senandung rindu gua curhat ama bang Yoochun, pokonya aye luapin semua unek-unek yang ada.

"Pastikan hanya unek-unek yang anda inginkan saja, kalau itu rahasia tidak usah diungkapkan , mengerti ? kalau sudah ? jika anda melihat api, anda harus tidur !" krik krik krik

"Bang beneran Joongie jatuh cinta sama Yunnie !", bang Yoochun masih anteng ngoprek laptop "Baanggg ! Joongie galauuuu, Joongie ga berani bilanggg… otteoke ?", bang Yoochun masih anteng ngoprek tanjidor *lohkoganti ?, "Mending buruan bilang, dikampus si Yunho banyak penggemar, tapi ga kalah sih, abang juga banyak, palingan fans si Yunho isinya setengah dari fans abang !" mikir ah bentar.

"Tapi bang , Yunnie kayanya cumang nganggep aku ade, nanti kalo ditolak gimana ?", bang Yoochun tiba-tiba serius

"Joongie! itu resiko ! kamu harus nyoba gimana ganasnya cinta ….!" ucapnya dengan mengepalkan satu tangan kananya keatas.

Gimana coba rasanya jatuh cinta ? rindu ? kangen ? seneng kalo ngelihat ? deg degan kalo deket-deket ? kesel kalo deket cewe lain ? bete kalo ga dianggep ? caper ? ahhhh semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bang Joongie udah didepan kampus , ganti…." …. suara disebrang sana pun menyahut "Yoochun kece disini ganti.."… "target locked, serang sekarang ? ganti…"

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at eh, maksudnya hari ini adalah hari yang dibuat oleh bang Yoochun dan semua susunan rencananya telah dirancang matang-matang. Dan ceritanya hari ini kami ber-2 menjadi mata-mata. Abang-adek sama-sama KOPLAK ! Kita berdua ada ditempat yang berbeda, dan ditempatkan diangel yang berbeda tapi satu tujuan –YUNHO-. Kita pun saling sahtu menyahut didalam walky talky.

"Joongie masuk, masuk , cowok kece disini…." — "namja cantik disini ah bukan, YunJae disini , ganti…" —- "YunJae ?"— "Yunnie-jaejoongie xexexe ….!" — "Pabo ! tanjidor berjalann…!"—– "MWO ? tanjidor ? nugu ?" —-" Yunho …!"—- " Kenapa harus tanjidor ?"—–" Ah itu dia , Ahra yang kuceritakan… !" —-" Ishhhhhh ! kenapa wanita itu begitu dekat ? PABO ! PABO !"—– " Dia adalah teman wanita Yunho yang paling dekat, mereka ber-2 sama-sama siswa terbaik difakultas Matematika "—- " Aku keluar !"—"Ne .. eh eh ? EHH ? Mwo ? keluar kemana ?"

Aku kesal ! Aku benar-benar KESAL ! AYE GA NAHAN BANG ! LIHAT ABANG DEKET-DEKET AMA NTU CEWEEE ! harus dipisah WAJIB DIPISAH ! Aye harus ngedatengin mereka be-2 apa-apan ini duduk dibawah pohon rindang be-2 be-2an ! Mau so romantis-romantisan ama laki AYE ? LANGKAHIN DULU BABEH AYE MBAA !

"ishh Mila pabo !"

TeBeCe

Pojok Cerita

Hai aku bikin cerita lagi yang mnurut ku bener-bener gaje bin sarap

Sebener nye ni cerita aye bikin one shot tapi gegara ke panjagan jadi two shot deh

*lah kenapa jadi betawi gini yah

Buat babeh mandra minjem buat cast dsini yeh

Thanks to review :

Innocent or sexy :

Istri sooman,Jejekyu Red Saphire,Yunholic,Milia Schiver,VoldeMin vs KYUtie

Sketsa Onkey Horny :

Istri Sooman, JejeKyu Red Saphire, Arum Junnie,paprikapumpkin,Choi Jaeseumin Hyangsu, 4URuRuBaek

Sketsa-Onkey :

Lee minji elf, MvP, Choi Jaeseumin Hyangsu, ,indah yunjae

To Milia Schiver :

Makasih untuk saran dan kritiknya yah

Semoga kali ini titik dan huruf kapitalnya udah benar

Dan semoga typo nya udah berkurang tak sebanyak yan kemarin-kemarin

Makasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan review aku akan publish yang chap selanjutnya akan kebut

Doakan saja jika oppa ku gak bawa si lappy lagi heheheh REVIEW ne GOMAWO *bowbarebgyunjaebabehMandra


	2. Chapter 2

Disaster Family Chap 2/2

Author :

Yunjae Onkey

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rate :

T

Main cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim (park) yoochun

Babeh Mandra

Summary :

Jaejoong adalah namja cantik keturunan Betawi korea gimana kisah keluarganya yang di pimpin oleh babeh mandra dan kisah cintanya kepada Jung Yunho teman kakaknya sekaligus tetangganya itu

Disclamer :

Yunho Jaejoong saling memiliki

Warning :

Typo dan OOC sangat

Nb :

Aku kembali lagi dengan ff ke dua aku.

Fanfic ini terinpirasi dari film si deol anak betawi nah pas liat babeh mandra. Tadinya yang mau jadi babeh Jaejoong itu (Alm) babeh Binyamin.s

Eh tapi kurang elit kalau pake cast dengan orang yang udah Almarhum gitu

Ff ini di jamin bahasa yang di gunakan betawi asli

Dari pada lama langsung baca aja yah

.

.

.

.

.

Pokoknya Joongie harus nyamperin Bang Yunho Joongie gak rela kalo bang Yunho harus sama tuh nenek-nenek lampir berdua lagi eh buset pokoknya joongie bener-bener gak rela.

"Weh mau kemana lo" yeh nih bang Yoochun ngapain sih ngalangin jalan Joongie

"Bang awas kaga joongie mau nyamperin yunnie nih ngalangin jalan aje nih" ujar aye yang udah sebel baget liat Yunnie deket deket cewek

"et kaga bisa udah lah joongie mending lu pulang aje dah nanti kite selesaian urusan ini di rumah dah" ujar bang Yoochun sambil terus ngalangin aye tapi kalo ngalangin pake badan nye sih kaga ape-ape lan ini Cuma pake tangan atu yang di taro di jidat aye eh buset bang jidat w nanti lebar kaya jidat lo bang. Aye segera ngegigit ini tangan didepan mulut.

"Adawww ! sakit PABO!",ujar bang Yoochun yang lagi loncat-loncat bak kutu loncat. Bang Yoochun pun langsung ngebekep mulut aye

.

.

"Bang Yoochun? ngape disini ? apa-aapan sih make bekem-bekeman segala ? mao nyulik adik sendiri ?" bang Yoochun masih kepret-kepretin tanganya yang sakit udah aye gigit

"Dasar anak SMA remaja ababil ! ga bisa mikir panjang ! jangan gegabah sih ! elu mau digebukin massal ?" "Joongie kaga peduli Bang yang penting gimana caranya bisa misahin badan si cewe yang udah nempel ditangan laki guaaaaaaaaaa !"

"Elu mau kemana ?" tahan bang Yoochun

"ehhhh lu mau kemanaa ?!" bang Yoochun nahan lagi . Dan sekarang Bang Yoochun musti nahan badan aye dengan badanya yang gede "awas banggg ! minggirr awass !" aye terus meronta-ronta pengen nyakar-nyakar tuh cewe.

.

.

Mata-mata hari ini selesai

"Supriiiii elu dimana ?"

"YOOCHUN BABEH !" geram bang Yoochun yang kini naik pitam

"Naudubilah ! elu bener-bener sentiman ama gua, apa maksudnya bawa-bawa kampak hah ? gua aduin lu yah ke komisi perlindungan orang tua ! gua laporin lu ke Kek Seto !" eh buset si babeh ngaco mana ada kak seto ngelindungin eli beh-beh

"Tadi pan babeh nyuruh aye motongin kayu ?"

"Tapi kaga usah diacung-acungin kalo lagi ngomong ama babeh ! adik lu mana ?"

"Dikamar !"

"Tuh anak ngapain lagi dikamar ? mikirin cowok ya ? si Yunho ya ?"

END ! Dialog bang Yoochun sama babeh END disini, sungguhan dialog diatas cuman pembuka dari cerita aye selanjutnya.

Dipikir-pikir, ini hati udah gelisah gundah gulana kalau didiemin berkarat karena cinta. Diungkapin ? jujur aye takut ditolak ! Dipendem ? jujur nyesek, terusan kalau keduluan orang gimana ? ! GALAU ! GALAU ! Coba deh inget inget si abang kece udah ngasih rambu-rambu apa aja ama aye selama ini

1. Hampir tiap hari aye berangkat sekolah barengaan sama bang Yunho, tapiii ama si Bang Yoochun juga sih -_-"

2. bang Yunho juga pernah jemput aye disekolah terus ngajak makan ice cream bareng, bang Yoochun juga -_-" *Jae abang lo nyampah yeh kenapa harus ada yoochun sih bête w

3. Setiap malem bang kece selalu sms buat ngingetin makan sama ngucapin selamat tidur

4. Bang Yunho sempet panik, gara-gara jam 8 aye belum pulang sekolah , padahal bang Yoochun santai-santai aja, si babeh juga anteng sambil makan gado-gado, eomma cuman bilang '_yaudah hati-hati'_

5. Dia pernah ngasih aye boneka gajah warna merah yang gede, sama bantal love bebulu .

6. Senyumanya bang Yunho ke gua itu beda #PD

7. Kalo bang Yoochun lagi sibuk, pasti Yunnie siap jaga malem buat jemputin aye pulang dari sekolah.

8. Bang Yunho rela jadi guru les Matematika aye, siap tempur kapan pun

9. Pernah marah ampe gamau ngomong 4 hari, lantaran aye kaga mau minum obat pas sakit. Ini ada ceritanya, pengenya sih Yunnie maksa-maksa lembut aye gitu, eh si doi malah dateng ke kemar aye, bentak bentak "Nyesel udah sayangin kamu, kalau kamu ga sayang badan sendiri ! Jangan ngomong lagi sama aku !" dan untunglah sesudah 4 hari itu aye sembuh dan si doi balik lagi kepelukan.

Banyak sih perhatian-perhatian yang oppa kasih buat aye yang ga bisa aye omongin satu-satu. Soalnya kalau aye inget-inget lagi bisa-bisa gila aye kumat lagi, dan susah buat disadarinya.

Aduh Yunnie, jangan bikin aye gundah gulana gini, ga lucu namja cantik kaya aye digalauin abang, menstinya dinikahin ajaaaaa…

N E to the XT - NEXT

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu, kebetulan aye pulang cepet. Si babeh lagi dikamar ga tahu ngapain, bang Yoochun lagi siap-siap mau ada acara dikampusnya. Eomma ntah dimana , jarang banget masuk cerita *loh? wkwkwkwkwkwkwk

Aye yang kesepian masuk kekamar bang Yoochun, ett dah wangi banget yak? Jangan-jangan si bang Yoochunpake minyak wanginya sebakul kali yah

"Bangg jangan pergi dongg, Joongie ga ada temen !", si doi masih asyik ngaca didepan cermin "La, abang kan musti bergaul juga, ntar popularitas abang dikampus merosot dikalahin si Yunho!" nah ini yang bikin gue takut,bang Yunho juga pasti ikut ini kan acara kampus, ntar dia digerayangin banyak cowok uke atau cewek –cewek gak jelas itu , kaga rela ! kagak rela ! "Bangggg Joongie ikut yaa ?puhwessss ?" si abang masih anteng ngaca "jae, disana tuh acara anak-anak gede, abang males kalau harus ngasuh elu …!" aye langsung loncat ngedekatin bang Yoochun "Joongie bisa jaga diri sendiri ko, janji bang ya ya ya ?" pinta gue antusias. Bang Yoochun madep kearah gue, dan megang pundak gue sepenuh hati, dengan wibawanya sebagai seorang abang "No jae no !" isshhhhhhh si abang pelit bener dah akh sam ade sendiri "Abanggggggg ayoolaaahh, Joongie takut Yunnie diapa-apain disana !" bang Yeol "Keren ga ?" aye nyamber "Iya iya, boleh yah bang ?" bang Yeol madep "Bilang ama babeh, kalau boleh baru abang izinin !"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NANYA BABEH ?

sama aja bohonggg, babeh paling anti ngeizinin aye ikut-ikut acara gituan, bayangin pas prom SMP masa babeh ikutan nimbrung ? sumpah ga asik. TEMPAT SAMPAHHH MANAAAA ? Aye jadi pengen nangis dah kalo gini, bang Yoochun udah ganteng dari biasanya, apalagi bang Yunho yang kece ? ntar banyak cewe-cewe sama cwok brsatus uke laper terus nyerang bang Yunho, bukan ! bukan itu yang aye takutin, ini acara acara sesuatu banget ! Gue takut ada yang nyatain perasaanya ke bang Yunho terus doi terima !ANDWAEEEE ! ANDWAEEEE ! ah parah ini aye nangis

"Joongie…..kalau jodoh ga akan kemana ko, tenang abang jagain disana Yunnie nya !" bang Yeol nenangin "Higs bang, Mila takut, bang Yunho kan cinta pertama Joongie masa iya harus direbut orang ?" bang Yoochun udah mulai ga tega "Ayo abang temenin minta izin ke babeh !"

HUAAA ? BANG YOOCHUN T.O.P BIG BANG BANGET DEH *aduh Jae salah maksudnya T.O.P BGT

Walaupun abang Yoochun ,narsis,playboy tapi abang w bae banget dah akh sama gua *ya iya lah Jae pan elu adenye gimana sih

"Behh…" panggil bang Yoochun. Babeh masih asik baca buku sama kaca matanya yang gede "Mau kemana lu pri?, mau peri yak" tanya babeh anteng baca buku.

"Supri ehhh Yoochun mau ke acara kampus beh !", babeh masih serius ngebaca buku, sementara gue deg degan , koplak-koplaknya babeh, aye sama bang Yoochun tetap takut kalau babeh lagi serius "Hemm, hati-hati !" jawab babeh singkat

"Joongie….. boleh ikut ?" tanya bang Yoochun ragu-ragu

"Ini kan acara kampus elu, ngapain si Jaejoong ikut-ikutan ?" bener juga si babeh ngapain coba gua ikut ? masa iya bilang karena bang Yunho ? "udah Joogie diem dirumah, disana banyak lelaki nakal, ntar elu digerapa-gerepe lagi !" ucap babeh sambil nyeruput teh "Kan ada supri eh maksudnya Yoochun beh !"

"Tetep aja babeh ga ngizinin! Ntar babeh mau keluar sama ema lo ! Jadi Joongie dirumah aja jagain rumah !" aye dan bang Yoochun pun sudah tak kuasa merajuk babeh toh konklusinya malah aye disuruh jagain rumah

Gue anter bang Yoochun sampai depan teras rumah, si doi diziinin babeh buat bawa mobil "Bangggg janji ya jagain Yunnie , buat Joongie !" dengan wajah yang seakan-akan bilang '_Joongie naas banget si idup lo'_ dia bilang.

"Iya abang usahain, yaudah abang berangkat ya !"

EMPET BANGET DAH ! Hati gue empet banget, pengen deh marah ama si babeh POKOKNYA BABEH GA ASIK ! ikut acara bang Yoochun kaga boleh ? ini malah disuruh ngejogrok jagain rumah sendiri APA BEDANYA ? ISHHHHT TONG SAMPAHHHHHHHH !

.

.

Babeh udah pergi sejak 1 jam lalu, sekarang udah jam 6 magrib. Gue sendirian, bang Yunho lagi apa disana ? apa gue nekat ya ngabur kesana ? palingan si babeh pulangnya malem banget. Ketahuan kaga ya ? aduh ngabur ? enggak ? ngabur ? enggak ?

Ahhh galauuu, kalau minta jemputin bang Yoochun bisa kali yaa ? iya-iya minta bang Yoochun jemputin aja , YESSS AKHIRNYAAA !

Gue segera lari ke kamar nyari hp

_tut- Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi – tut_

Aishhh kenapa dimatinn hpnya ? GAGAL GAGAL ! Mana uda malem ? nyari taksi pan susah . Nasip lo jae emang naas jae.

Pokoknya joongie gak terima kalo bang yunho kalau beneran ada yang nyatain cinta ke bang yunho huwaaaaa bener-bener dah akh mikirin nye tuh bikin pala mau pcah eh buset

Ting teng

"Eoh ? ada tamu malem-malem ?"

Ting teng

"Ne chamkamman yo !" sahutku sambil sedikit was-was siapa yang memencet bel. Pan kaga mungkin kalo bang Yoochun balik lagi gegara ada yang ketingalan apa eomma sama babeh udah pulang yeh.

Aku segera berjalan ke depan, dan baru sadar kalau gue bener-bener sendirian dirumah. Gimana kalau didepan itu penculik ? ntar gue kalo guw t? gimana didepan itu penculik ? ntar siapa yang sadar kalau gue diculik ? Lebih baik gue bawa dulu tongkat baseball si bang Yoochun. Gue mulai jalan-jalan perlahan-lahan kedepan

Perlahan mengendap-endap ….

Diintip dulu kaga yaa lewat gordeng ? kalau ntar diintip ketahuan kalau dirumah ada orang !

Ting tengg

Aduhh babeh lebih kejem kalau gini ! masa ngebiarin anak Namja cantik satu-satunya ngejagain rumah sendiri ? mendingan ikut babeh tadi ! ISHHh ! deg degan ini .

Ting tengg

Udahlah lahaola aja, semoga itu orang baik yang tiba-tiba ngasih gue duit kaget terus nyuruh gue belanja selama 1 jam .

Glekk . Cengkreman tangan gue makin kuat.

Cekk krekkk

Cekrekkk

Fuhhhhh kunci udah dibuka, tinggal pintu ditarik. Aye pegang tuh gagang pintu , udah keringatan gini aja telapak tangan.

Disela ketegangan aye, pintu, sama orang didepan pintu, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hitam terbang dibelakang gue.

SRETTT aye otomatis noleh kebelakang

Anjirr tambah horor,

WUSSSHHHH

Ada yang terbang lagi, gue tahu itu apaan. AYE TEGANG ! TAKUTT ! MATUNG INI . Aye jadi serius mandangin ini yang lagi terbang, bukan yang ada didepan pintu. Mata aye terus ngikutin pergerakan si yang terbang ini, kemanapun dia pergi….

Glekk

Si hitam terbang itu hinggap ditongkat baseball gue, dan berjalan menuju tangan gue

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Bruakkkkkk

Aye lemparin itu tongkat baseball, gue pun dengan cepat loncat keatas sofa diruang tamu. Ishhh si jahanam itu malah terus terbang gue makin panik

"KYAAAAA ! PERGIIIIIIIIIII ! PERGIIIIIIIIII ! EOMMMMMMMMMMMMAAA!" gue histeris , gue cuman takut dan paling takut sama yang beginian.

"TOLONGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !" gue ga bisa berkutik, ini parah gue keringat dingin. Aduh mana itu pintu kuncinya kebukaaa

"BABEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" aye mulai nangis. DEMI APAPUN ! aye takut banget

BRAKKK

Pintu kebuka sendiri, gue terkejut tapi ga bisa ngalahin ketakutan aye sekarang sumpahan !

"Joongie ? gwaenchana ?" ini orang yang dibalik pintu ? benerannn ? tapi aye lemess

"Yunnie? Yun nie ?" yakin seyakin-yakinya, pasti ni muka aye udah ga karuan, kerasa rambut udah lumayan basah pasti gara-gara keringat dingin

"joongie ? kenapa kamu pucat eoh ? ada apa ? kenapa kamu berteriak tadi ? ada apaa?" si pria ikut histeris

.

.

"ini …" sebuah mug dengan teh hangat diberikan pada ku. Aduh aye jadi malu udah kaya orang gila teriak-teriakan

"Gom gomawo yunnie !" ucap aye dengan aksen abis nangis

Pria dengan kaos merah ini yang menolongku dari serangan si hitam brengsek ! DASAR KECOA BUSUK ! untung aja si abang kece hadir diantara kegelapan. Dengan gagah berani si abang nangkep itu kecoa dan dibuang keluar. TENANG !

"Aku sangat panik mendengar teriakan mu, untunglah pintunya udah dibuka ! ku kira ada apa didalam ! untunglah kau baik-baik saja !" ucapnya ngebelai kepala aye

"Mi mian , aku benar-benar phobia dengan kecoa !"

Tanganya segera mendarat dijidat aye "Lihat kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini ?" usapnya. Tenangggg, tenaaaaanggg banget ngelihat Yunnie udah ada disini, ngelihat senyumanya bikin hati aye tenang, apalagi sekarang si doi duduk deket banget disamping aye, sosor ah

"Yunnie ga ke acara kampus ? Chunie Hyung udah berangkat sejak sore tadi !"

"Itu maksud kedatangan ku, tadinya aku mau bilang sama hyung mu kalau aku tidak bisa ikut acara kampus, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan !"

"Sudah selesai ?"

"Itu bisa kulakukan nanti, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendiri disini !"

Pengenya sih senyum tapi masih shock gara-gara kecoa tadi. Ini tangan aja masih gemeteran megang mug.

DREPP

HOAAA ? si abang ?

"Tangan mu masih bergetar , kemari !"

Aduhhh , aje gileee, ebusettttt, ini aduhhhhh , kyaaaaaaa !

Si abang narik tangan gue, dan masukin gue kedalam dekapanya. Kepala gue yang miring dengan sukses mendarat didada si abang. Ayee malah pengen nangis terharu. Tapi ini posisi ga enak sesungguhnya. Aye lagi duduk sila diatas sofa, nih si abang main narik-narik aja , kan jadi miring jadinya. Untung aja si abang nyender kesofa, jadi aye bisa nyender lepas didada si abang. Tangan masih megang mug, tapi badan dipegangin Bang YUNNIE sambil diusap-usap pulaaa

SUMPAH ROMANTISSSS ! ga nyesel aye diem dirumah

Ga pernah senyaman ini, baru kali ini aye gini-ginian ame cowo, dan untung ini cowo adalah Yunnie

Mug aye ditarik sama Yunnie, dan kali ini giliran tangan Bang Yunho yang aye pegang, cieee aye genggam-genggaman tangan . cikitiwww

"Kau masih takut em ?" tanyanya sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala

Aku mengangguk manja, asik banget dah nyender didadanya

"Aku benar-benar khawatir, kenapa kau lama membuka pintu ?"

"Ku kira bukan Yunnie yang menekan bell, aku takut orang jahat, karena aku sendiri dirumah !"

"Kemana orangtua mu ?"

"Babeh, eh appa ada acara bersama eomma,Yoochun hyung pan pergi, oya yunnie boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Mwo ?"

Sekarang tangan aye menjalar ke pinggang bang Luhan dan mendekap si doi lebih dalam, untunglah si abangkaga nolak malah nangkep balik . eheyyyy

"Apa oppa udah punya pacar ?" tanya aye yang sebenarnya malu malu setengah mampus

"Wae ? kenapa kau tanya itu hm ?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, yunnie kan orang tampan baik pula, pasti banyak yang suka ?" termasuk ayyyeeeeee banggggg !

"begitukah ? haha aku tidak tahu !"

Dipikir-pikir nih badan yunnie bener bikin aye nyaman baget

"jadi sudah punya atau belum ?"tanya aye makin penasaran

"belum, kau mau ?"

GLEK ! Mau bang Mau bangettttt ! AYU KAWIN AJA SEKARANGGGGG

"Ah ? eh ? isshhh abang, apaan sih !" aahhhh kalo aje aye ga punya malu ! Pasti w bilang MAU BANGET YUNNIE

"Hahaha, kenapa wajahmu bersemu seperti itu ?"

"Enggaakk !"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu Joongie …!"

DHUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! serasa nancepin bendera dipuncak gunung everest dan berteriak sambil hore-horee diatas gunung.

_#backsound : we are champion_

"Eoh ?" aduh aye makin panas bang, ahhhhhhh malam yang sangat indah. Ini utung aja aye didadanya bang luhan jadi kaga kelihatan aye senyam senyum mau tapi malu

"_bang ada kabel kaga ?"_

"_buat apa ?"_

"_Buat sambungin sinyal cinta aye ke sinyal cinta abang !" _

_#eaaaaaaa_

Jadian ga ya ? hihi jadian ? ahahaha

"Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri …."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 dektik

Loading NOW…

Otak aye masih mencoba memahami dan mengartikan kata-kata yang terakhir bang Yunho ucapkan

"_Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri …."_

"_menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri….."_

"_seperti adikku sendiri…"_

"_ADIKKU SENDIRI…"_

"_ADIK KU "_

"_ADIK !"_

"_A – D – I – K "_

JEGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR DHUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR GELEGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRR.

Serasa disambar kilat ditengah rumah

Aye langsung diem tak berdaya, rasanya disayat pisau yang suka bang yeol pake masak, rasanya kaya diulek-ulek pake ulekan gado-gado direstoran babeh.

Detik ini, perasaan yang selama ini aye pendem terjawab sudah, terjawab dengan satu kata –ADIK-. Pengen nangis, nyatanya aye emang ga bisa , aye ga bisa jadi pacarnya yunnie

#stresskembalinormal

aku langsung kecewa, hati teriris perih, cinta pertama yang menyakitkan. Aku benci Yuunie

Aku segera lepaskan pelukan Luhan oppa. Ku lirik dia sebentar terlihat heran dengan aku yang tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukanya.

"Wae ? kau baik-baik saja ?"

Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku kalau aku sangat kecewa, dan tersakiti dengan kata-katanya, ini memang bukan kesalahanya, tapi….. hati ini benar-benar remuk hancur tak bisa ku susun kembali.

"Joongie? gwaenchana ?"

Aku benar-benar kecewa, badan ku terasa hampa seluruh ragaku terasa direnggut dalam satu waktu. Harapan musnah seketika menjadi dedak abu.

Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera berlari ke kamar air mataku mulai teruntai, aku segera membanting pintu dan menguncinya. Aku yakin Yunnie pasti kebingungan dengan sikap ku, tapi aku terlanjur sakt hati.

Tokkk Tokkk

"Joongie ? gwaenchana ? kau kenapa huh ? ada apa ?"

Tokkk tokkk

"Jae buka pintunya ! apa aku melakukan kesalahan ? JAEJOONG ?"

Aku tertelungkup diatas ranjang, bantal telah kujadikan lautan tangis.

Tokkk tokkkk

"Jae ! bukaaa, aku khawatir dengan mu ! Joongie….."

Tangisku makin mengerih, hatiku benar-benar sakit dan sesak, ada sesuatu yang menghimpit ku sehingga aku tak bisa bernafas bebas. Suara tangisku mengiang sepanjang malam, entah mengapa air mata pun tak mau kunjung berhenti. Suara Luhan oppa pun sudah mulai tak terdengar. Apa dia sudah pulang ? terserah aku tidak peduliiii !

Kicauan burung mulai membangunkan ku. Badan ku terasa lemas dan tak bergairah.

"Jamm berapaa iniii ?" nyawaku belum terkumpul seluruhnya. Aku segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah.

Beberapa siukan air dari kedua belah tangan ku, ku siramkan perlahan kearah wajahku menyeluruh. Segera aku mengambil handuk yang tergantung disebelah wastafel. Aku usapkan perlahan, dan tak berapa lama bayangan diriku muncul didepan cermin.

"Jelek banget !" gumam ku, melihat sepasang mata ku bengkak, sembab dan lebam .

Aku kembali ketempat tidur, dan membanting badan ku keatas ranjang.

"Joongie sayang irreona…" panggil suara wanita diluar kamar

Dengan terhuyung-huyung aku segera membuka pintu kamar

Cekrekkk

"Makan dulu sayangg !"

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada , aku pun turun kebawah, dan sudah duduk manis babeh dan bang Yoochun dimeja makan.

"Masyaaa aloh, mata lu kenapa joongie ? digebukin anak mana ?" histeris babeh. Aku hanya bisa melirik babeh tak bergairah

"Kamu kenapa sayang ? hm ? kemarin Yunho khawatir banget sama kamu !"

"Iya , kemarin tuh anak tetangge , nungguin dirumah ampe babeh sama ema pulang ! ngapa elu ngebiarin dia nunggu sendirian ?"

Aku masih diam seribu bahasa

"kata Yunho, kemarin kamu ketakutan gara-gara kecoa, untung aja ada dia, kalau engga kamu pingsan siapa yang nolongin ?" tambah bang Yoochun

"Joongie gak apa-apa kok eoma babeh bang Yoochun Cuma malem joongie gak bisa tidur aja".

Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian tadi malam, tapi eomma malah nanya, rasa sakit itu kembali muncul.

"I ya, tapi semalem yunho sampe gak mau pulang gara-gara masih khawatir sama kamu Joongie" ujar eomma dengan sngat sabar dan lembut

"Babeh , ema , sama abang lu musti ngeyakinin tuh anak kalo lu gpp" tanya babeh yang lagi makan dengan pose duduk orang-orang warteg dan bang Yoochun Cuma manggut manggut doang

Beneran sarapan aja ga ada nafsu, biasanya hari Minggu gini, aku, bang Yoochun, dan orang 'itu' suka lari pagi bersama. Sedih lagi.

Seharian ini aku terus diam dikamar, sesekali pindah keruang tengah, lalu ke kalau aku berlama-lama dibalkon bisa-bisa kelihatan ama orang 'itu' balik ke kamar bang Yoochun.

"Lu kenapa sih Jae ? ha ? cerita ama abang , ada apa tadi malem ? jangan-jangann…?

Aku masih tidur dengan memeluk guling dikasur bang Yoochun, sementara ia kembali ngopek laptop.

"Aku ga jadi suka sama orang 'itu' !"

"Orang mana ?", aku segera membalas datar. "Orang yang aku suka ceritain !"

"Oh maksud lu Yunho atau Yunnie lo itu ? tapi ko jadi orang 'itu' ?" aku masih diam tak bergeming.

"ada apaan sih ? ko aura kamu gelap banget abang ngeri ngelihat hawa pembunuh kaya gini !". Sesekali aku teteskan kembali air mata. Rasanya masih perih dan entah kapan ini terobati

Tokk tokkk

Cekrekkk

"Eh nak Yunho ?" tanya eomma didepan pintu."Anyeong ahseyo ahjumma !" eomma segera menerka melihat Luhan membawa setumpuk buku ditanganya. "Ahh mau les matematika yaa ?" ia segera membalas malu malu "Nde …" eomma segera membalas, " yaudah langsung naik ke atas Joongie ada diatas "

Sementara itu dikamar bang Yeol

"jadi ceritanya elu patah hati ?" jelas bang Yoochun "Bukan! Tapi mematahkan hati …." balas aku datar. Ditengah pembicaraan tiba-tiba bang Yoochun "Eh elu denger ga ? ada yang manggil nama lu ?" aku segera menajamkan indra pendengaran tapi nyatanya tidak ada yang terdengar "Tuh ada yang manggil nama lu !" bang yeol makin yakin

Tokkk tokk

"Yoochun? kau didalam kan ?"

DHUAAAARRRRRR

Suara itu, suara yang kini menjadi sayatan pedang jika kudengar. Bang Yoochun segera melirik kearah ku yang panic. "Joongie ? sana !" aku segera menarik selimbut dan menyelubungin badan ku "ANI !" panik, panik ! gak mau lihat gak mau lihatttt !

"Oh kamu Yun ….." sapa bang Yoochun dari dalam kamar "Joongie dimana ?" suaranya sangat jelas terdengar.

"Diaa ahh diaa di ahh mau les matematika yaa ? sebentar !" ucap bang yeol menutup pintunya

.

.

Setelah adu bacot yang sangat panjang dengan bang Yoochun joongie pun mau les matematika sama Yunnie aduh lagian napa coba kalau gua harus oon sama pelajaran matematika.

"Gwaenchan ? aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mu tadi malam ?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan. Aku mengangguk datar sebagai jawabanya. Dia tersenyum pasi dan segera membuka bukunya

"Baiklah kita teruskan pelajaran yang kemarin !" Dengan enggan aku pun membuka buku ku "Jadi kalau misalkan ini dikali dengan ini harus diubah dulu penyebutnya.." ucapnya sambil menulis dipapan tulis, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikanya aku hanya melihat papan tulis.

"kau mengerti ?" tanyanya padaku, aku tidak menjawab dan terus menulis . Bang Yoochun pun sudah merasakan keanehan dalam diriku, aku benar-benar terlihat mendiamkan dan mengacuhkan Yunho, bahkan terlihat sangat kesal. Sudah beberapa kali orang 'itu' bertanya padaku, tapi tak pernah aku jawab satu pun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasi . Sesekali orang 'itu' saling melirik dengan bang Yoochun memberi isyarat '_ada apa dengan Joongie ?'_. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melihat wajah orang itu, rasanya aku jahat mendiamkan dirinya yang sebenarnya tidak tahu menahu ada apa dengan perubahan sikap ku. Wajahnya menjadi bersalah setiap melihat ku. MEMANG SALAH ! aku tak tega melihat tatapan nanarnya kearah ku, tapi terlanjur anda membuat diri saya tersakiti.

.

.

Aku sudah mulai untuk sekolah, eomma sudah sibuk didapur pagi-pagi, babeh baru selesai latihan silat .

"Selamat pagi nak Yunho, sudah sarapan ayo sarapan bersama ?"  
"Selamat pagi ahjumma ahjussi !"

"Mau berangkat ya ? Yoochun, Joongie sayang, Luhanya udah nunggu didepan !" teriak eomma, Mendengar namanya saja membuat aku unmood pagi ini. Aku segera turun kebawah karena tadi aku sudah sarapan jadi tinggal berangkat. Aku melihat orang 'itu' sedang menunggu didepan rumah.

"Anyeongg Joongie…" sapanya. Aku tidak menggubrisnya hanya melaju meninggalkannya berdiri sendiri "Joongieeee….. kemanaaa ? enggaaa barenggggg ?" teriak bang Yeol. Aku terus melaju dan berjalan tiada henti. Eomma dan babeh yang mendengar teriakan bang yeol pun turut keluar "Kenapa pri ? si jonngie kenape ?" –" itu beh dia jalan kaki kedepan? Mau naik bis kali ya ?"—"tuh anak kenapa sih ? beda banget hari-hari ini, minta dikawinin apa ?"

Yunho pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi denganku ? ada apa dengaku ? yang ia sadari dialah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pusat kekesalan Joongie. Tanpa banyak berpikir Yunho segera berlari mengejar ku.

"Chamkamman ! " tahan orang 'itu' ketangan ku. Aku terkejut ternyata dia mengejar ku

"Lepaskaannnnn!" pinta ku kasar

"Ani, kau kenapa huh ? ada apa ?"

'"Lepasssss !" pintaku makin gusar

"kau marah pada ku ? kau marah huh ?"

"Aku tidak mau melihat mu ! LEPASSS !"

"Tidak ! jawab aku dulu apa salah ku ?"

"Aku membenci mu !" pungkas ku sambil melepas paksa tangan ku dan berlari makin jauh.

Sekolah nyatanya tak mampu membuatku melupakan rasa sakit ini, cinta pertama dan juga cinta terakhir. Aku membenci menjadi adik, aku menyesal telah jatuh cinta !

"Jae mau pulang ?" tanya teman-teman ku "Nde…" aku segera membalas. Waktu pun semakin sore sekolah sudah mulai sepi, aku berjalan bersama 4 teman-teman ku.

"hahahaha, iyaa memalukann padahall…..ehh ?" kata-kata teman ku tertahan "wae ?" tanya ku "itu siapa yang didepan ?" tunjuknya kearah pria yang sedang berdiri.

Hah ? orang 'itu' ? ngapain dia disini ? ishhhh. Aku mencoba tak menghiraukanya dan berjalan bersama kawan-kawan ku.

"Jaejoong tunggu ..!" panggilnya

"Jaejoongg dia memanggilmu!" bisik teman-teman ku "Sudah ayo pergii !" paksaku

"Joongie aku mohon, aku ingin bicara !" pintanya makin

"Jae… itu kasian… kamu datengin aja dulu …" bisik teman ku. Aku pun diam tak berdaya

"Biar Jaejoong aku antar pulang !" ucap pria itu kepada teman-teman ku "Nde.."

Aku segera berjalan jauh didepanya

"Katakan pada ku apa salahku sehingga kau seperti ini huh ?" Aku terus berjalan sementara ia sibuk berkoceh

"KIN JAEJOONG ! BERHENTI DAN JAWAB AKU !" tanyanya mulai kesal

Air mataku mulai menetes kembali, beginilah rasa sakit cinta tak berbalas, bahkan belum aku mengatakanya orang 'ini' sudah jelas-jelas menolak ku

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanyanya mulai luluh

"Apa ini semua karena aku ? karena kesalahan ku ?" tanyanya terlihat bersalah. Hatiku makin sakit melihat pria yang ku sayang ini kuperlakukan seperti ini.

"maafkan aku kalau aku salah, aku benar-benar kehilangan mu !" ucapnya dan aku masih berdiri mematung dan menangis

GREPP

Sebuah pelukan mendarat ditubuh ku, "Maafkan aku !" ucapnya mempererat. Aku ingin membencimu tapi aku tak bisa.

Aku segera melepaskanya

"Aku mohon jauhi aku ! aku tidak ingin melihatmu !"

"keundae wae ? apa salah ku ?"

Aku tak menjawabnya dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan didalam kepala orang 'itu'

Selama seminggu aku tidak berbicara dengan orang 'itu'. Eomma, babeh , bang Yoochun, orangtua orang 'itu' pun sangat-sangat terheran-heran terhadap diriku. Ketika perjamuan makan malam ke-2 keluarga kami. Aku sama sekali tidak berbicara, hanya berbicara seperlunya saja dan lebih banyak tersenyum dan diam.

.

.

_Author Pov_

Jaejoong kini tidak terlihat seceria biasanya ia hanya duduk disamping ibunya dan sesekali berbicara. Chanyeol dan Luhan yang melihat dari jauh kelakuan Jaejoong, semakin penasaran ada apa dengan Mila

"Yun, kau tidak penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan adik ku ?" tanya Chanyeol berdiri ber-2 bersama Yunho

Yunho pun hanya tersenyum simpul "Dia menyuruh ku untuk menjauhinya, dia membenciku !" Yoochun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yunho, sungguh aneh bukankah Jaejoong menyukainya ?

"Hah ? dia bilang begitu Yun ?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Nde, aku sudah berusaha untuk bisa dekat denganya lagi, tapi kurasa dia sudah terlanjur membenci ku !" Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Apa kau tahu kesalahan mu Yun ?" tanyanya membuat Yunho sedikit tersedak "Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu…" Yoochun kini tidak membalas.

" Kau tau jika Jaejoong sampai seperti ini, sepertinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang besar !" ucapnya santai.

"Maafkan aku ..!" ucapnya.

"Tidak , aku tidak akan marah pada mu lagipula dia marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa aku menyalahkan mu !" lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan adik mu !" Yoochun sesungguhnya ingin mengatakan kepada Yunho kalau sebenarnya adiknya itu sangat menyukainya, dia sangat tak tega melihat Yunho yang terus merasa bersalah. Tapi kalau ia gegabah , takutnya dia akan memperburuk suasana.

Dimeja makan terlihat sekali Jaejoong mencoba terus membuang muka dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Yunho yang duduk disampingnya. Yoochun makin penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika malam itu, malam yang merubah sikap Jaejoong terhadap Yunho, setahu dirinya Luhan sampai sekarang belum mempunyai pacar, lalu kenapa ? . Yoochun terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Yunho dan Jaejoong, Yunho terus berusaha membangun komunikasi dengan Jaejoong, namun seperti semula Jaejoong terus menghindari Yunho dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"_Aku yakin Jaejoong tidak membenci Yunho sepenuhnya !"_

Tiba-tiba dikepalanya menjalar sebuah ide ….

"_Waktunya mengetest seberapa jauh cintanya terhadap YUNHO ….!"_

.

.

Hari ini kebetulan ada acara pertemuan orang tua dikampus Yoochun dan Yunho, dan disinilah taktik Yoochun berjalan dan ia yakin ini pasti berhasil.

Sebelum berangkat

"babeh pake kemeja, jangan pake kaos putih aja !" geram Yoochun "Gerah Pri babeh !" Yoochun makin gigih.

"Tapi beh ini kan pertemuan orangtua dikampus? formal beh ! masa cuman pake kaos putih doang ? malu beh !" babeh ogah "Ah elu Pri, bikin suseh aja !"

Akhirnya dengan penuh paksaan dan perngorbanan babeh mau pake jas .

"Joonie gak mau ikut ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi

"Engga , sekali engga engga !" ujar jaejoong dan menatap Yoochun kesal

"Bukan gegara abang-abang tetangge sebelah ikut ?"

"Abanggg ihg ! sono pergiii !" usir Jaejoong

"Yaudahh…"

Yoochun sekeluarga pun segera pergi bersama dengan keluarga Yunho mereka tiba dikampus.

"Waktunya rencana aye jalan !"

Yoochun segera meraih handphoneya dan menelfon Jaejoong

"Joongie halo ? Joongie buruan lu dateng ke kampus abang !"

"_Apaan sih bang ? joongie lagi nonton tv, ada yang ketinggalan bukan ?"_

"Bukann , tadi abangg ngelihat Yunho be-2 ama cewe …!  
"_Ya terus ? masalah buat aye bang ?"ujar jaejoong cuek_

"Yaelah elu ga takut Jae kalo si Yunho digondol orang ?"

"_Ga peduli !"makin cuek_

"Beneran ? abang mau kasih tahu aja soalnya si Ahra kayanya serius tadi , si Yunho aja ampe kaget tadi diajak si Ahra, beneran kaga apa-apa ?" Tanya Yoochun meyakinkan Jaejoong

"_Yaudah kalau dia mau…"_

"Apa ? lu ikhlas kalo Yunho jadi cowok orang ?"

"_Ihg udah deh bang ! Jaejoong udah ga peduli !"_

"Yaudah kali aja elu mau ngepisahin mereka lagi kaya dulu, mereka lagi dibawah pohon ber-2an. Ga ada maksud apa-apa yeh, abang cuman mau laporan am elu aja , takutnya elu nyesel nih kalo si Yunho jadi cowok orang …. ga ada YUNJAE lagiii LOH…. yaudah kalau gitu, abang tutup telfonya ….. dahhh !"

Tut tut tutu

"Gue yakin si Jaejoong bakalan dateng !" ucap dengan yoochun #evilsmirknya

_Jaejoong Pov_

Kata-kata bang Yoochun lumayan bikin aku kepikiran. Apa iya ? aku bener-bener udah ikhlas ngebiarain Yunnie jadi cowok orang lain ?

"_Beneran ? abang mau kasih tahu aja soalnya si Ahra kayanya serius tadi , si Yunho aja ampe kaget tadi diajak si Ahra, beneran kaga apa-apa ?"_

Tv menyala sendirian sedangkan perhatianku teralih menerawang. Aku mulai gelisah, aku tenang-tenang saja karena perkata Yoochun Yunho belum punya pacar. Tapi kalau ampe jadi pacaran ?

Ga siap kalau senyuman bang Yunho nanti bakal ada yang punya, wajah bang Yunho ntar ada yang punya, badan bang Yunho ntar ada yang punya, waktunya juga, parahnya cinta dan kasih sayangnya ? gamau gak rela!

.

.

Aye terus bergelut dengan pikiran aye yang bercabang dan gak ada ujung nya ini AKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHH Babeh eomma bang Yoochun adik anak mu ini gila karena cinta

HUUUUUWWWWWAAA

Joonhie ? gimana ? kalo elu diem disini terus Yunho bakal ada yang punya ! Permintaan elu untuk dijauhin sama abang tetangge bakalan ke kabul . Gimana ? kuku jari aye udah aye gigitin terus menerus, gelisah berkepanjangan.

Pergi ga ya ? engga ? pergiii ! enggaa !

Badan aye gamau pergi, tapi hati aye gak rela !

JAEJOONG ! JANGAN KALAH SAMA EGO ! TURUTIN KATA HATIII

"Halo bang Yoochun, bang Yunho lagi ngapain ?"

"_Dia masih ngobrol ! tapi si Ahra udah manja-manjaan ga jelas gitu, abang ga berani ngedeketin !"_

"Agen YUNJAE siap, ganti…."

"_Yoochun Kece disini …"_

Akhirnya perasaan aye kegugah dan terbuka lagi, rasa sakit karena dianggap ade sekarang perlahan terkikis karena rasa kasih sayang aye lebih besar dari apapun, sebodo amat kalau aye ditolak yang penting aye bisa nyatain perasaan aye, dan bilang kalau bang Yunho bukan sekedar kakak dimata aye, tapi lebih. Yang penting Yunnie harus tahu perasaan aye.

Nyari taksi susah amat yaa ? ntar keburu si mpo Ahra nembak ! ANDWAEEEE !

"Taksiiiiiiiihhhh !" aye segera nyegat taksi didepan

"Pa capcus ke kampus !"

"Nde neng !"

"Heh ?"

Tahu dah kenapa si supir bilang gue neng. Tapi yang pasti ini darurat

"Pa bisa cepetannn ?"

"Buru-buru nona ?"

"Ini masalah cinta pa, pertahanan cinta …kalau saya telat saya bisa kehilangan cinta saya !"  
"Gitu ? siap non !"

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

Aye segera kejeng-kejeng megangin pegangan mobil, sumpehan ini mobil cepet benerr. Gpp deh daripada telat

"Makasih pakk !"

Dengan badan masih terhuyung-huyung aye coba untuk berjalan dengan lurus, mobil tadi lumayan bikin aye rada pusing.

"Yunnie ? dimana yah ?"

Aye pun segera mencari ke sekeliling kampus

"Ahhh dibawah pohon …" ingat ku

Aku segera berlari kearah pohon itu. Dan benar sepertinya aku terlambat aku lihat wanita genit

itu sudah memeluk badan laki aye

"ANDWAEEE !" teriakku. Dan membuat Yunho dan Ahra pun mendongak bersamaan

Aku segera berlari mendekati mereka, dan berteriak membuat semua orang disana memandangku heran

"YUNNIE ANDWAAEEEEEE ! GAK BOLEHHHHHHHH !" ucapku terus berlari

Yunho dan Ahra masih diam dengan posisi berpelukan,

"hah hah hehh hoh hoh !" nafasku tersenggal-senggal

Aku segera melepaskan pelukan wanita itu

''Jangan peluk-peluk Yunnie ku !" ucapku melepaskan tanganya

"Walaupun aku sudah terlambat tapi aku ingin kau tahu, dimataku bukan hanya sebagai kakak biasa ! bukan sebagai guru les biasa ! ataupun teman biasa! Di mata ku lebih dari segalanya, lebih dari seorang kakak ! spesial ! hah hah hoh !"

"Aku aku sangat menyukai Yunnie! aku sangat menyayangi mu ! Ak ak aku AKU MENCINTAIMU !"

"Tapi aku sadar kalau Yunnie menolak ku, karena aku hanya menganggap ku sebagai adik, bagiku itu tidak apa-apa sekarang, yang penting bagi ku Yunnie tahu perasaan ku yang sesungguhnya !"

Aku segera berbalik kearah wanita dibelakang ku

"Noona selamat, chukkae noona, aku mohon jaga Yunho hyungku, aku sangat ingin diposisi noona tapi aku tahu Yunho hyung akan lebih baik mendapatkan gadis sepertimu bukan anak SMA sepertiku, aku mohon jangan Yunnie hyung nde ?"

"Eoh ? ne ?" tanyanya heran

Prokkk prokkkkkkk prokkkk

Suara tepukan tangan itu mengalihan perhatian ku

"Hah,Bang Yoochun ?"heran ku dia yang bertepuk tangan

"Hahaha!"

"Eoh ?" aku makin heran

Ku lihat Yunnie Hyung mulai menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan terlihat senyuman yang lega

"kau marah karena kata-kata ku malam itu ?"  
"Ah ? ne ! waktu itu aku benar-benar kecewa dan shock ! karena aku ingin menjadi yang lebih dihati Yunnie! bukan hanya adik manis Yunnie ! aku ingin menjadi pacar Yunnie !"

Senyumnya mulai mengembang dan melebar, membuatku turut senang melihatnyaa

"Kau Jaejoong adik Yoochun ?" tanya wanita itu.

"Nde …" wanita berambut sebahu itu segera berbicara "Aku bukan pacarnya Yunho, aku tidak jadian denganya !" aku diam tertegun.

"Mwo ? jinja ? lalu kenapa Noona berpelukan bersama Yunnieku ?" dia mulai mengerling "Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, aku harus pindah dari kampus ini jadi aku memberikan salam perpisahan kepadanya !" aku mulai sadar dan termakan kejahilan bang Yoochun koplak ! aku mulai malu "Jadi ? tapi Yoochun hyung bilang, noona mau nembak Yunnie !" jirrr maluuuuu. TEMPAT SAMPAH KEMBALIIIIIII !

"Hahahahahah ! apa kataku ? dia benar-benar menyukai mu kan ?" ucap Yoochun hyung melingkarkan tanganya ke pundak Yunnie hyung

"ISHHHHH HYUUUUUNNNGGG ! kau membuatku maluuuuuuuuuu !"ucapku berteriak. Wajahku mulai memerah apalagi banyak orang yang menatapku, kenapa tadi aye musti teriak-teriakan sih ? aiiihhhhh PABO !

Yunnie mendekatiku, dan menempelkan tanganya dikedua pundak ku, ia mulai menunjukkan wajahnya yang ramah dan hangat, benar-benar menenangkan ku

"listen to me, kata-kata ku tidak akan berubah , kau tetap adik ku, adik manisku, dan tidak akan pernah berubahhhh !"

CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

Untuk ke-2 kalinya hati ini remuk, tapi aku bisa lebih kuat. Tapiii aku juga tidak bisa menahan air mata lagi, aku ditolak 2 x EOMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA TEMPAT SAMPAH MANAAAA ?

Grepp

Yunnie kembali memeluk ku yang berdiri terisak

"Kata-kata ku tidak bisa berubah, hanya saja perasaan ku yang berubah …" Mataku segera membulat mendengar kata-katanya

"Maksud Yu yun nie ?"tanyaku terisak

"Kau akan tetap menjadi adikku, sekaligus….. kekasih ku !"

Hah ? APA ? APA ? GA SALAH DENGER ?

"Oppa ?" tanyaku penuh intonasi menggantung

"maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku ? Boo Jaejoongie?"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SENENGGGGG!

"NE Yun, Joongie mau jadi pacar Yunnie !" ucapku antusias

Aku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil dan makin erat. Aku benar-benar senang sangat senang, jantungku ingin copot !

"Saranghae Yunnie !" ucapku memeluknya makin erat. Diapun segera membalas ku

"Nado chagiyaaa …"

OMO OMOOMO ! TEMPAT SAMPAH MANA ? EH TUKANG SAMPAH MANA ? AKU UDAH JADIANNNN MANGGG KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA o

.

.

"Tadi babeh denger dari orang-orang katanya ada yang gila disini ! bukan elu pan ?"  
"Dih babeh apaan sih ?"

"Beh sekarang anak babeh uda punya cowo !" sikut bang Yoochun

AJE GILEEE.

Kenapa orangtua Yunnie juga ada ? MAMPUS TAMBAH MALU

"Mandra-ssi waeyo ? ada sesuatu ?"tanya appa Yunnie

"Ah Jaejoong ?" sahut eomma yang datang bersama eomma Yunnie

"anyeong eomma , anyeong ahjumma !"

"Bagus-bagus semua keluarga ada disini ! aku punya pengumuman, baru aja 5 menit yang lalu Jaejoong baru berpacaran dengan Yunho….!"

"MWO ?" jawab eomma, ahjumma, ahjussi kompak

"APEHH ?" babeh histeris sendiri

"Eomma appa, aku dan joongie sudah berpacaran mohon izinkan kami !"

"Babeh , eomma joongie juga udah pacaran sama Yunnie, kaga apa-apa kan ?"

Eomma langsung narik babeh dan berbisik-bisik . Apaan yakk ?

"Eomma dan babeh ngizinin Joongie….!"

"Tap….." eomma langsung nyikut perut babeh

"Iye iye asal ikutin aturan, jagain joongie ya Yun Yun !"

"Yunhoooooo !" sahut kami bersamaan

"Sekarep mu lah !"

"Makasih eomma, i love you babeh !"

Aye ngelihat ahjussi dan ahjumma alias orangtuenya laki aye seneng dan senyam senyum, mereka memberi restu penuh atas hubungan ini. Ahhhhh senengnyaaaaaaaa . Hari Jung Yunho adalah pacar resmi dari Kim Jaejoong…

EPILOG

"bang ! Joongie cemburu ama babeh !"

"kenapa lagii ?"

"Masa bang Yunnie lebih mesra bareng babeh dibanding Joongie ? Lihat aja tuh daritadi bang Yunnie latihan silatttt terusssss. Joongie dianggurin !"

"Kan dia bilang mau jadi menantu yang baik !"

"Tapi ga gitu juga kali !"

"Ini namanya ajian tepak sungkur haji mabrur ! lo harus inget baek-baek Yun !"

"Iye beh !"

"Satu…

Duaaaaaaa !"

"Tuh bang lihat !"

"Udah biarin aja !"

"Ini keluargaaa disaster bangettttttt !"

Aye pun segera turun menghampiri babeh. Dan narik tangan Yunnie

"Babeh udahan kasian Yunnie , tuhh keringatnyaaa…!" ucap aye sambil ngusapin pelipisnya bang Yunnie

"babeh lagi ngelatih laki elu supaya jadi kuat !"

"Tapi Joongie jadi gak bisa pacaran ama Yunnie babehhhhhhh !"

"Chagii, kau tunggu sebentar ne ? sebentar lagi juga selesai , geurae ?" kalau bukan Yunnie yang minta ga akan mau dah.

"Yunnie!" teriak ku

"Mwo ?" balas Yunnie teriak

"SARANGHAEEEE !" teriaku

"NADO SARANGHAEEE BOO JAEJOONGIE !"

"Elu ngapain cinta-cintaan ama anak gua hah ?" babeh jadi sinis

Glekk

"Eheh babeh, aye kan cinta sama anak babeh !" ucap Yunnie rada gemeter  
"kaga ada ! buru latihan lagiiii !"

"Satuuuu…"

"Duaaaa…."

Ke-2 keluarga besar kita pun akhirnya tergabung dan menjadi keluarga terkaya akan budaya. Keluarga Luhan oppa kini ikut bergabung direstoran babeh ngebuat restoran babeh semakin gede. Gak jarang aye , yunnie laki aye, dan bang Yoochun jadi pelayan.

"Joongie sini dulu !" tarik yunnie kedalam dapur

"Mwo ?" Tanya ku penasaran

"Joongie aku makin gemes sama Joongie ?"

"Gemes gimana yunnie ?"

Chuuuuu ~

Aku meraskan bibir ku dan kebibirnya yang tipis dan berbentuk hati, ahhhh rasanya seliar ini yaa ? ahaha

Tak barapa lama Yunnie segera lepaskan dan melihat wajah ku yang masih sedikit shock dengan gerakan Yunnie yang tiba-tiba. Aku segera menggigit lidahku dan menatapnya malu.

"Yunnie napeun !" ucap ku kke yunnie.

"baiklah, aku juga bisa …."

Greppp…

Aku mendorong Yunnie ke dinding

Wajah kami pun segera mendekat dan terjadilah perang bibir antara aku dan yunnie

"Mppphhtt Yun nniee…"

Prangg prengggg pronggggg

Fhwiowehtwruisjhfajzsfhbksdxjvblfhn;alsejudoseklrh fnlxghwebsdhjgrsdtygisuxcxvnmcbfviosghbridkf

END

Selesai juga ff ini maksih buat review ne

Balesan review

Pom pom:

Makasih yah udah mau baca ^_^

Yunjae's:

Iya awalnya nih cast nya Chanyeol Luhan sama Mila

Maksih yah udah mau baca

Mimyname:

Haha iya maaf yah nh cast awalnya luhan sam si mila noh

Maafin aye yah *boow makasih juga udah baca dan review

Sps jjm jhh:

Makasih udah baca dan review

Sayangsemuamembersuju:

Makasih, ente bingung ane juga binggung sebner nye *maaf ye

Makasih Juga udah baca dan review

Mitatu:

Yap anda benar

Maksih udah baca dan review

Istri sooman:

Hahahah disaster cantik bukan disteter

Makasih udah baca dan review

selesai


End file.
